


Don't Leave Me Behind

by DalishGreyWarden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, some porn without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashanna Lavellan, an ice mage who's clan has been killed by angry humans, finds herself wandering and alone in a city she doesn't know anything about, trying to get by without causing any trouble. She ends up getting into a spot of trouble and is rescued by Tony Stark himself and he brings her in to meet with the rest of the Avengers and she finds herself falling for Clint Barton, finding a kindred spirit in the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Son of a bitch!” I yelled, throwing myself into a forward roll as a giant I was fighting tried to smash me into a paste with its large, meaty hands and I asked myself once again how I managed to land myself in this situation.

 

 _Well this is how I’m going to die. My clan is gone, I’m alone and I’ve got two giants trying their best to crush me into a disgusting pile of slop. Wonderful._ I thought crossly, hitting them with another ice spell and shrieked when I was swat back into a tree, my back hitting the wood with a thud and the wind was knocked right out of me. I sat there on the ground, dazed and gasping for air when one of the giants picked up a boulder and launched it into the air. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, saying a quick prayer to Fen’Harel before I died, and suddenly, I found myself in the air, cold metal arms holding me. I opened my eyes and saw the famed Iron Man had rescued me from the giants just in the nick of time.

 

“Well that was a close call. You okay?”

 

“Yes, thanks for your perfect timing. I fucking hate giants and they’re a bitch to fight alone. We must go back and take care of them otherwise they’ll find their way to the city and really fuck shit up.” I replied and I knew he was startled by my answer.

 

“Wait, what? You actually _want_ to go back and fight?” He asked, the surprise in his voice very apparent. I rolled my silvery eyes in annoyance and nodded.

 

“Yes. Would you prefer to have two giants smashing through your city instead?” I asked crossly.

 

“Okay, okay, good point. Let me call in back up and then we’ll head back for the giants.” He sighed and I thanked him happily, eager to get back there and have a go at these beasts.

 

“So what’s with the staff?”

 

“I’m a mage. I was the Keeper’s First, his apprentice and I was learning to how to become the next Keeper of my clan before… well, before _shemlen_ killed them.” I explained with a shrug and got ready to attack when the giants came into view.

 

“Is there any way you can launch me at these things? I’ve got a plan in mind, I just need to be launched really hard and fast at one of them.”

 

“Yeah, I can, and just for the record, you’re insane.”

 

“You have no idea. Okay, launch me at their knees! Do it now!” I said and braced myself as Tony threw me as hard as he could at the giants. As I flew through the air, I created a huge, thick ball of ice around myself to keep me from getting hurt and I prayed that I would hit my mark.

 

“Yes! That was fucking brilliant!” I laughed, brushing ice shards off of myself and used my staff to pull myself up onto my feet, launching a few electric bolts at the giant that was still standing. Moments later, Tony and I were joined by a small group of people who helped take down the last giant, everyone listening to me when I said to aim for the knees. The giant fell to the ground, roaring and snarling as we hit its head, face and arms with everything we had available, but I was getting exhausted. I’d run out of lyrium and I knew my mana was low, almost too low for me to do anything useful to help kill this bastard. Just then, a well-aimed laser canon blast hit the giant in the back of the head and it collapsed, dead. I sank to the ground, gripping onto my staff tightly, exhausted and unable to walk from using up everything I had.

 

“Hey, whoa, are you okay?” Tony had come walking up, the helmet’s face open and I could see the concern on his features as he knelt down next to me.

 

“Yes, I’m fine; I just exhausted my entire store of mana. I need to eat something and sleep, and then I’ll be back to normal. Would anyone mind helping me get back to my camp? Even with my staff, it’s still gonna be tough to walk all the way there.” I yawned. Tony nodded, helped me to my feet and passed me over to a really cute guy with a bow and some nifty looking arrows.

 

“Clint will get you back to where you need to go. Go on Legolas, we need to clean this mess up.”

 

“Thank you.” I waved, leaning on Clint and began walking towards where I’d set up camp. We didn’t say much on the walk there, but it was a comfortable silence, and I normally hated silence. I always had to have some noise going, whether it was nature or whistling a tune or singing, I couldn’t stand to have silence.

 

“Well, here it is. Home sweet home.” I murmured softly, limping over to the ara’vel I’d saved from the trashed campsite I’d lived at with my clan.

 

 

“Wait, you _live_ here? Alone?”

 

“Yes… my clan was murdered ruthlessly while I had been gone making trades with a local town to get some healing herbs for my people.”

 

“So you’re telling me that you’re alone here? Holy… Okay, no, come on, there’s plenty of space in the Avengers Tower. Come stay there. Tony won’t care.” Clint said and I shook my head no.

 

“I can’t leave my ara’vel or my halla here. It’s my duty to watch over them.” I motioned to two baby halla and one adult that had survived the attack. The little white deer were hunkered down by the ara’vel with the much bigger adult male, watching us with curious black eyes and the little female stood up and shyly walked over, sniffing Clint’s fingers cautiously before pushing her muzzle into his hand. I stood there, shocked by her affection towards a human; halla were very cautious creatures by nature and the ones that helped a clan were suspicious of humans naturally because we never went around them.

 

“Oh… She likes you… Speak with Tony. If he has a place my halla and ara’vel will fit, then I will come with you.”

 

Clint called in and asked Tony, pausing every now and then so I could explain what an ara’vel and a halla were, and I was granted permission to come stay with them. I thanked both Clint and Tony for their kindness I hadn’t seen in a couple of shemlen before.

 

“It seems this little one is really taken with you, Clint. It’s very unusual for a halla to imprint on anyone aside from the clan’s halla master. I am… impressed that she’s taken to you so quickly.” I said while packing up everything I had in my possession and hooked up the adult halla to the ara’vel so he could take us to this tower Clint was talking about.

 

“Are you getting in? Or are you walking?”

 

“Ah… I’ll catch a ride, thank you.” He climbed into the ara’vel and settled in by the two little ones. I sat down in the front, guiding the halla to our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here, this is where Tony said to meet him at. Whoa…”

 

Clint had spoken to Tony and he had us go to a strange address that Clint didn’t know and when we stopped there, his jaw dropped slightly in shock. I turned to see why he was so surprised and I gasped, my hands trembling as I jumped out of the ara’vel, tears stinging my eyes and a huge grin lit my face up. Standing there in front of a very large mansion like you would see in Orlais, were my friends all looking thrilled to see us. I dropped my staff, sprinting over to Iron Bull first and leaping into his arms, hugging the large Qunari man happily.

 

“I thought we were never going to see each other again?! What are you all doing here?” I laughed after Bull set me down and I ran about hugging everyone.

 

“It’s a long story, actually. We’ll explain after we get inside.” Cassandra smiled.

 

“I may have placed a few phone calls here and there to track you down, Butterfly.” Varric smiled warmly at me. I hugged the dwarven man tightly and thanked him for tracking me down.

 

“I am so glad you all are here. Where’s Tony? Did he say why we were meeting here?” I asked curiously, looking around for the famous Tony Stark.

 

“Yeah, he’s inside. Let’s get the halla to the stables and get them settled in before we go in and discuss what’s going on.” Cullen added, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Clover Trevelyan, and I agreed happily, clicking my tongue softly at the adult and motioning him to come forward and follow after me. The back was huge and completely fenced in with a large stable the halla go into if they needed to. They seemed eager to go rest, so I unhitched him, opened the gate and took the little ones out of the ara’vel and set them down, smiling when they went bounding off into the penned in area, kicking their feet up, bleating and having fun. I pushed the ara’vel into the pasture, placing it by the stable, stroked the soft, snow white fur of the halla and went back out to meet with everyone to find out just what was going on. We headed into the mansion and I was disappointed to not see Solas in the group; I guess despite all of Varric and Leliana’s best efforts, they couldn’t find him anywhere.

 

“So, what is this about Tony?” I asked upon seeing the billionaire and he grinned widely, rubbing his hands together and I could tell he was about to say something very big.

 

“I’m giving you and your friends this house. I want you guys to have it. When Clint told me you were living in the forest alone, and then I get a phone call from your friend Varric looking to see if anyone around SHIELD or the Avengers had seen you, I knew I had to do something to get you back in touch with your friends.” 

 

“Oh… Thank you. I… wow this is such a shock. No _shem_ other than these guys has ever been… nice to someone like myself. Thank you for showing me that not all _shemlen_ are bastards.” I said softly, clasping Tony’s hand gently in mine and squeezing softly before pulling away.

 

 

“Wait, hold up there Rich Boy, this house is for all of us? Do you realize how many of us there are?” Varric piped up with an amused look on his face.

 

 

“Yeah, I can see there are a whole lot of you. Seriously, you guys won’t even fill up the whole house. I’d also like you guys to come work with The Avengers and SHIELD, your skills could really be useful.”

 

“We must discuss this last part, but for now, we will happily take the house.” Cassandra said and Tony nodded.

 

 

“Alright, fair enough, fair enough. We’ll be coming by most days just to see how you guys are doing and we’ll talk to you more about SHIELD and our little team as well. Ashanna, you would make a great addition to the Avengers.” Tony said before he gave us a quick tour and informed us the house was stocked up on food and other things. We said our goodbyes and I turned to face my friends, beaming happily at the little ragtag group of misfits I called family.

 

“I’m really happy to see you all. Have you really been trying to track me down this whole time, Varric?” I asked with a smile and Varric nodded, laughing a little at my surprise.

 

“Well, yeah of course Butterfly. We missed you and after we heard about what happened to your clan, we wanted to track you down to make sure you were alright.” He said and I hugged him tightly again.

 

“Oh, Varric, you guys are the best. Let’s figure out room situations and then I vote we eat. I’m starving!”

 

“Can we order pizza?”

 

“Oh, hey, pizza sounds great.”

 

“Totally.”

 

We all raced upstairs, running around and looking at all of the rooms, people shouting loudly about which room they had claimed and whatnot, laughter filling the whole house as we all had a good time just goofing around. So far, I hadn’t found a room I really liked so I went up to the third floor and all the way up to the tower, gasping softly when I pushed open the door to reveal a beautiful bedroom. It was perfect and I was claiming it as mine. There was a king sized canopy bed with red silk sheets and comforter with black velvet looking designs on the mattress, lots of pillows also with black and red covers on them, the carpet was a deep red and soft to the touch while the curtains were black crushed velvet and would keep the sun out of my room nicely. A small black vanity sat in the corner next to a large chest of drawers and I couldn’t help but admire the black walls that had beautiful crimson roses painted delicately on the walls. A cute black lounge chair was on the opposite wall across from my vanity and I was just in love.

 

“Whoa… Ash, your room is awesome!” Clover gasped when she came up here, bright blue eyes wide with amazement.

 

“Thanks… Oh, I don’t know if I’ll ever leave this room after seeing it.” I chuckled, eager to set up my things that I had left. I followed after Clover to meet up with everyone in the kitchen so we could eat and then discuss what we wanted to do about Tony’s offer. I spotted Leliana and pulled her aside, really wanting to ask her about Solas.

 

“Have you been able to find him, Leliana?” I asked quietly, my head dropping when she shook her head, a sad look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry Ash. We’re looking everywhere but it’s like he never existed. I’ll keep doing everything I can to find him, though, I promise.” She said and hugged me tightly before giving me a gentle pat on the back and we walked back into the kitchen where Cullen and Cassandra were arguing over what we should do.

 

“Oh for the love of… Enough! Do you two ever do anything besides argue?” I yelled loudly just to be heard over the two of them and the quit shouting, ashamed looks on their faces.

 

“Thank you. Look, I want to join up. You heard Tony, he thinks I’d make a good Avenger and I want that. I want to help people and defend this place. I may not know anything about this place or its people, but if there’s danger here, then you can bet I want to stop it and be a part of something again. I have my answer for Tony. What about the rest of you?” My voice was strong and confident as I gave my little speech, looking over everyone to gauge their reactions. Bull and Krem looked excited and inspired, as did Tatianna Adaar, Blackwall and Sera.

 

“I’m with ya on this, Boss. Joining SHIELD and the Avengers could be fun.”

 

“Yeah, I agree with the Chief. Let’s do it!” Krem cackled happily, high fiving his best friend excitedly. Sera chimed in with her ecstatic answer and Tatianna agreed loudly, a huge grin on her scarred face. Clover and Cullen looked at each other, shrugging a little and they both agreed as well to at least join SHIELD and help train recruits and Cassandra wanted in on that as well. Josephine thought about it for a moment, glancing over at Leliana, both of them nodding in sync and they agreed to join. Varric said he’d think about it after he talked to Tony and got more information and Dorian agreed. Vivienne sniffed in displeasure and declined to join and informed us she was returning to the Empress’ court soon and that she had only been here to say hello.

 

“OK great then it’s all been settled. Now that we’ve taken care of that, I vote we go find a good group of bars and go bar hopping after we eat. I really need to just get drunk and have a good time tonight.” Clover spoke up firmly and everyone agreed to that unanimously.


	3. Chapter 3

The club we were at was loud and the music was awesome, but seeing all these couples really bummed me out. I missed Solas and I wished I knew why he broke things off so suddenly and vanished.

 

“Why aren’t you out there dancing?” The bar tender asked, a smile quirking his lips a little and I shrugged slightly in response before ordering another Jack and Coke. As I sat there just staring down at the bar, someone took a seat next to me and I glanced over through my curtain of burgundy colored hair, my silver eyes going wide when I saw a very cute elf sitting next to me. He looked like he had practically been vacuum sealed into his jeans and muscle shirt and his hair was done in a Mohawk/braid, the sides of his head shaved close to the scalp while the rest of his silver hair was done in a braid and he had a tattoo for Mythal on his face that really looked good on him. He glanced over my way, a very slight smirk touching his lips and he just barely tipped his head at me before ordering a drink. My face went hot with embarrassment and I quickly knocked back my drink, trying to loosen up a little bit.

 

 _Oh Creators, that was an awful idea. Jack and Coke does not need to be just chugged like that._ I thought while fighting the urge to puke right here on the bar. I ordered another drink, silently vowing to not chug this one when the elf next to me turned to look right at me.

 

 

“Would you care for a dance?” He asked, his voice much higher than I was expecting it to be and his eyes a very beautiful shade of gold that held me pinned in place like a halla being cornered by a wolf.

 

“I… yes that would be lovely.” I mumbled and he took my hand, leading me to the dancer floor, his hands on my hips and I really thought my face couldn’t get redder than it already it was.

 

 _Never mind, my face can most certainly get redder. Hoo boy, he has a very nice body._ I thought when he pulled me close to him when Touching On My by that band 3OH!3 came on, but once I really got into the beat, everyone was cheering for us as we danced together, really in sync with each other and the music, a smile on my face when I heard Bull and Krem cheer me on, wolf whistling and just being obnoxious in general. The song ended and we made our way through the cheering crowd to get our drinks and find somewhere a little less loud to talk.

 

“I don’t think I ever actually got your name.” I said when we stepped out into the cool night air.

 

“It is Abelas. And yours?”

 

“I’m Ashanna. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Abelas. You’re a very good dancer.” I giggled when he gently kissed my knuckles, a smirk touching his lips when he pulled away.

 

“Listen, I know it’s fast, but do you want to back to my place with me?” I asked, biting my lip nervously, waiting to hear what he said.

 

~*~*~

 

“See you guys later! I’m off to meet Abelas for dinner.” I yelled and hurried out to the car Tony had given me, eager to test it out. I slid in behind the wheel, marveling over the fact that this, right here, was _my_ car. I started it up and backed out of the driveway, on my way to meet up with Abelas at the park, a smile on my face the whole way there. I parked, double checked my makeup really quickly and got out, looking around for my date, spotting him fairly quickly and I waved at him.

 

“Hey! So, what are we doing tonight?” I asked after greeting him with a quick kiss.

 

“I thought we could have a quiet picnic by the lake.” He said, holding up a picnic basket and offered me his arm. I looped my arm through his, smiling shyly up at him as we walked to a beautiful, secluded spot near the lake that was surrounded by willow trees, their branches pretty much encircling an area that had a blanket already set up with some unlit candles and two wine glasses waiting for us.

 

“This is beautiful.” My arm dropped from his as I walked forward, looking around with a smile on my face, taking in the beauty of this place.

 

“Not as beautiful as you are.” Abelas had come up behind me and took my jacket for me, planting a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. I thanked him softly, taking a seat on the blanket, marveling over how soft the material was while Abelas poured some wine into my glass and lighting the candles.

 

“Yum, this all looks so good, I can’t wait to try it.”

 

Abelas and I talked quietly for hours, laughing and getting a little tipsy off the wine he brought with him. It was strong and very sweet and thick, but it was really good and I had had at least four glasses of the stuff, so I was feeling a little buzzed and giggly. Goosebumps appeared where Abelas trailed his fingers softly over my skin which he promptly followed the trail he left with his fingers with soft kisses, much more different than what we shared last night and it was nice. He moved the empty plates and wine glasses out of the way, blew out the candles and laid me back on the blanket, our kisses more tender and sweet, hands tangling in each other’s hair as we held one another. I sighed softly as he kissed his way down my throat, leaving tiny love bites in a trail to the swell of my breasts. He pulled my top open, tossing it away with his shirt and he ran his fingers through my hair again, making me melt even more. And then my little contact thing from Tony went off, ruining the moment.

 

“What?” I snarled into the microphone, my lip curling angrily.

 

“Creators, _now_?! Is this really important? Like, really important? Fuck, I’m on a date right now. Okay. Fine. Be there soon.” I sighed dejectedly, got to my knees and grabbed my top, settling it back into place.

 

“I have to go. _Ir abelas_ , but I’m needed downtown to help stop a fire.” My voice was muffled as I hugged him close, my face on his chest. Abelas wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back tightly and stroked my hair and back softly.

 

“It’s alright, _da’len_ , go on and do your job. We’ll pick back up on this later.” He replied with a kind smile and a kiss before I grabbed my things and raced off.

 

~*~*~

 

“Fuck you!” I shouted, throwing my hand out and creating a barrier of ice that struck the HYDRA agents down, screams echoing around us as the blood in their veins froze and frostbite ate at their limbs. I threw everything I had at them, angry about having to leave my date early.

 

“You ruined my date! I was about to get laid!” I sliced one of them down with the blade I had at the end of my staff, a snarl on my face as I whirled about gracefully, tossing spells out left and right, healing my allies when they needed it, putting up barriers when I saw someone about to fall, and I was downing lyrium like you wouldn’t believe. Something hit my wrist, knocking my staff out of my hands and I whipped around to see some bitch with a whip in her hand smiling dangerously at me.

 

“I don’t need a staff to fight you, honey.” I called over, launching a bolt of lightning that jumped from her to all of the soldiers around her, their screams something I really liked hearing. As they tried to recover from that, I raced towards whip chick and launched a fireball at her, followed by another wave of ice, leaped into the air and slammed a foot into her chest, sending her flying back. My only focus was on this woman, all of the screaming from people around us, the scent of blood and smoke and magic and the fire went beyond my notice; I was only focused on taking this bitch down and I didn’t care if I went down with her if it meant keeping her from hurting anyone else.

 

“ _You_ have royally fucked up. You hurt people who didn’t deserve this, ruined homes, memories, _my date_ and for what? Some stupid… Oh shit. I know that book. I know that book and that book is not a book you need. Where the _hell_ did you get it?” I gasped upon seeing a spell book that was sacred and an old elvhen book with all sorts of spells that must never be used by humans or even elvhen that aren’t prepared. She smiled dangerously and went to open the book when I waved my hand and froze one arm in place, making sure it was encased with ice before walking over to her and yanking the book out of her hands.

 

“Do _not_ mess with elvhen artifacts, _len’alas lath’din_ ; it is most unwise of you.” I spat at her, my silver eyes flashing with a fury I had not felt in a long time, whirled around and walked away, flicking my fingers back at the bitch, encased her in ice and snapped my fingers, killing her instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

“What is that book? Viper wanted it pretty badly and I’ve seen you angry, but never angry enough to pull a Madame de Fer.” Tatianna asked curiously as I sat there on the Helicarrier, clutching the old book tightly in my hands and holding it to my chest.

 

“Let me first start by explaining to the _shems_ that written elvish, especially things such as books, are very, very rare and usually only the Keepers of the different clans have things like these. This book, however, is a very special book. The People have passed rumors down from generation to generation that this book once belonged to the Dread Wolf, Fen’Harel, himself and that it helped seal the Creators and the Forgotten Ones away in their own realms. It contains old and powerful magic that no one, especially someone untrained in the arts of magic, should have in their hands. If Solas were here, he could tell me what to do with it… For now, however, I will be holding on to it. I was my clan’s First, training to be the next Keeper, and it is my responsibility and duty to keep something like this hidden and protected.” My eyes looked over everyone who was sitting in, listening to me explain about this piece of history I rescued from a madwoman who was hell bent on destroying our world with this book.

 

“And Director Fury, I will not listen to any arguing about this. It is my right as an elf to keep an artifact of my People.” I added, my eyes narrowing at the man who ran SHIELD. He closed his mouth and nodded briskly before going off to deal with other things that required his attention.

 

“I will need resources, Agent Coulson. I must track down our friend Solas as he is one of the only other ones who can help us to understand this book.” Leliana said, turning to look at Agent Phil Coulson and he nodded.

 

“Right, of course Leliana. I’ll call together some of our best agents to help you and Varric track this guy down. Tatianna, I’m going to need your help with a few things, would you mind tagging along tonight?”

 

I saw Tatianna’s silver skin turn a bright pink and she nodded eagerly, a smile on her face and I grinned when I realized she liked Coulson. They went off together, Tatianna giggling happily and Leliana chuckled softly as she and Varric hurried after them.

 

“That was some impressive magic you did tonight.” Clint spoke up after a moment.

 

“Thanks Clint. I’m pretty exhausted from it, especially that last bit. Is there somewhere we can grab a bite to eat on this thing? I am _starving_ and thanks to that fight, I burned off the meal Abelas had brought with him to our date.”

 

“I’m with you on that! What about you, Krem de la crème? Hungry?” Bull boomed in his loud voice, bringing a smile to my face. Krem slugged him, looking more amused than annoyed at the nickname.

 

“Yeah, I could eat right now. Can we just go get Arby’s? That place is fucking awesome.” Krem asked and I agreed eagerly.

 

“Yes please! Can we just go get Arby’s? They have the best curly fries.” I asked with a huge smile and Clint shrugged and motioned for us to follow after him.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

I sat in the middle of my bed, the book in my lap and I thought about opening it to see what was inside, but I didn’t want to risk the book falling apart or causing some sort of chaos. As I reached for the cover to open it, there was a soft knocking on my door and Leliana poked her head into my room.

 

 

“We’ve got agents looking everywhere for Solas, but do you think you could try to reach out to him in the Fade?” She asked softly and I nodded.

 

 

“Yes. I’ve tried to before, and he’s never come but maybe this time he will. Wish me luck, Leliana, because I’m going to need it.” I rasped, clearing my throat and put the book under my pillows and after bidding Leliana good night, I shut off my light, crawled into bed and collapsed into a heavy sleep.

 

 

“Solas? Solas, if you can hear me, I need you. There was some trouble tonight with a group called HYDRA and one of their members had an old elvhen book with her. It’s a black leather book and if I’m right in my assumption, it’s supposedly the Dread Wolf’s book. I need you. Please, if you can hear me, come back and help me.” I called out in my dream, biting my lip, praying silently that he could hear me. While I waited, I paced my “room”, anxiety knotting my stomach as I paced when my door opened, Solas standing there, shock on his face.

 

 

“Solas.” I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, joy washing over me in waves when he returned the hug. I stepped back a little, tucking my hair behind my ears and retrieved the book from under my pillow where I’d put it before I fell asleep.

 

 

“Here, this is the book.” I murmured, handing it over to him.

 

 

“ _Vhenan_ this book… Tell me everything. How did you get it? Where was it discovered? I must know everything.” Solas demanded in a hoarse voice. I motioned for him to sit with me on my bed and he sank down, hands trembling a little as his fingers softly stroked the cover of the book.

 

 

“HYDRA, this Nazi group or something I’m not really sure who or what they are exactly, had attacked a rather old building tonight and this woman, Viper if I recall what Tatianna called her, was holding this book in her hand when I was fighting her. I took it away before killing her. _Emma lath_ is it really the old spell book of Fen’Harel? Are the legends true?” I was curious to know, especially with how he was treating the book.

 

 

“ _Da’len_ , there is a lot I must tell you, though I wish to do it in person. I will come to you, it will take me a few days to make the journey… but I will come. Keep this book safe and do not open it until I arrive. I will see you soon, _ma vhenan_ ” He said, kissing my forehead and just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Solas, it’s really good to see you. Come on, the book is in my room.”

 

Solas had arrived in the dead of night, his light knocking on our door nearly making me jump out of my skin and I had rushed to answer it, throwing the oak door open to reveal the man I’d been in love with standing there with an amused look on his face.

 

“Have you opened the book?” He asked quietly as we walked upstairs to my tower. I shook my head, pushed the door open and strode over to the bed, pulling it out from under my pillows.

 

“No, and I’m glad. It’s been doing this creepy whispering thing since I called to you in the Fade and it’s rather… unsettling to say the least.” I said, handing the book to him. He took it, his long, nimble fingers stroking the cover, a sad smile on his face as he studied the book.

 

“ _Vhenan_ I think you should sit while we discuss what I am about to tell you.” Solas gently took my hand in his and guided me to my bed, sitting down with me and taking a deep breath.

 

“I am Fen’Harel and yes, the book you found? It is mine. I used it to seal away the gods and the Forgotten Ones all those years ago.” Solas looked me right in the eye as he spokes and with that tone of voice, I knew he wasn’t kidding.

 

“Is this why you ended things? Because you are a god?” My voice was just barely a whisper and the look on Solas’ face confirmed it.

 

“I see… I… it is an honor to be in your presence.”

 

“No, _ma vhenan_ , don’t get like that. Please.” Solas pleaded softly, taking my hands in his and kissing my knuckles gently, his hands warm and comforting just like always. I was still reeling from the fact I’d been dating a god, shock coursing through my system as I tried to absorb everything.

 

“I… apologize, Solas. Or is it Fen’Harel? Which would you prefer to be called because I’ll be honest, it will take some time to get used to calling you Fen’Harel.” I questioned him. He smiled slightly, his hand reaching out and stroking my face gently, thumb running over my cheekbone softly, sending chills down my spine.

 

“Solas will be fine, Ashanna. Would you care to see what’s in the book?”

 

My curiosity had grown since speaking to Solas, so I nodded yes and he murmured some ancient elvish under his breath, the book glowing slightly with the words and there was an unlocking noise that was just barely audible over the whispers that were coming from the book. He opened the cover, revealing ancient elvish spells and other various things, drawings of plants and creatures I’d never seen before.

 

“This is beautiful. I wish I could read this, but I don’t know any of the ancient language.” I breathed, taking the book from him and carefully turning the pages.

 

“I could teach you, if you wished _emma lath_.” Solas offered cautiously and my head snapped up from the still pristine pages of the book.

 

“You would? I… yes, I would love to learn _hahren_. Does this mean you’ll stay with us?” Butterflies flittered around in the pit of my stomach as I waited for him to answer, part of me hoping he would say yes.

 

“Of course, _da’len_ , I will stay and teach you the ways of the elvhen before your time.”

 

~*~*~

 

I waited outside of the library for Solas to finish discussing things with the rest of the gang, when Clint and Tony came walking into the house with McDonald’s in their hands.

 

“Hey where is everyone?” Tony asked and I motioned for him to be quiet and to follow me to the kitchen.

 

“Sorry, they’re in the library with Solas right now. He’s… Well, it’s a lot to take in. He’s an elvhen god, Fen’Harel the Dread Wolf. He explained it all to me last night while we went through his book, which was the book we’d rescued from HYDRA. He has an idea of what they might have been looking for and he’s trying to get everyone else caught up before we come to talk you guys about it.” I explained while taking the bag Clint offered me, opening it up and pulling out a bacon, egg and cheese biscuit to eat.

 

“An elvhen god? Well he’ll get along great with Goldilocks then.” Tony snorted and I assumed he meant Thor. We ate in silence and everyone finally came filing into the kitchen, silent in their thoughts until they noticed the food and Tony and Clint.

 

“Thanks Stark, we needed this this morning.” Varric said, his face looking drawn and pale as he downed some of the coffee that was on the counter, grimacing at how bitter it was and mixed in some cream and sugar to it. Solas came walking over and planted a soft kiss on the side of my mouth, then leaned down to take a bite out of my sandwich and mumbled his thanks between a mouthful of food. I stiffened when he had kissed me, unaware of the fact that he still felt anything for me up until now and I felt very awkward about it because I was still interested in Abelas.

 

“Today we begin our lessons, _da’len_. You have much to learn and our time is limited, so after your meeting with your team, we will begin.”

 

“Very well then, we should meet with everyone after we eat then so we can begin discussing what we should do about HYDRA and what it is they want.” I said, looking over everyone to make sure they were okay with it. No one protested, so I assumed that plan was fine and I went back to eating, the silence filling the room uncomfortable and tense, leaving me with a bad feeling.


End file.
